


Finally, You Deserve Some Happiness, It's Long Overdue To You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have not been spending some time together alone, They are always with the rest of the ohana during outings, or at work?, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Finally, You Deserve Some Happiness, It's Long Overdue To You:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have not been spending some time together alone, They are always with the rest of the ohana during outings, or at work?, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett is in such a great mood, He couldn't believe that he has a love of his life in his lover, Adam Noshimuri, & he has an ohana, who he would do anything for, Especially his partner, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who loves him equally, & would sacrifice everything for him too. He can't believe that it was almost a year, since they got together, & they owe their friend, Officer Kono Kalakaua, for pushing them to go on that blind date, that they had arranged.

 

But between workloads, & family trips, & outings, Plus Steve spending some time with Adam, The Five-O Commander never got to spend anytime with his best friend, & he felt guilty about that. So, He wanted to fix that, by taking him out to dinner, & have a drink with him. He decided to make reservations at _**Tropics**_ , & have a wonderful evening with him.

 

Adam smiled, & said, "You are a wonderful best friend, & brother to Danny, Since you are gonna go & have fun with him, I am gonna spend some time with our ohana, & enjoy my night too, But tomorrow night, It's all about us", They shared a kiss. "Definitely, I am all yours tomorrow, & I am looking forward to it". They went on their separate ways, so they can have a fun evening, as they planned on doing.

 

The Loudmouth Detective couldn't believe that his best friend arranged to have a relaxing evening for the two of them, "I can't believe that you did this, Super Seal, Thank you". "I just wanted to let you know, & show you that even though Adam is in my life, & he is the love of my life, You still are the most important person in my life, I love you, Brother, Always & Forever". That made Danny feel a little bit emotional, & he said, as he composed himself, & said, "I love you too, Steve, Always & Forever, Finally, You deserve some happiness, It's long overdue to you". They went inside, so they can get their evening started, & have some fun in the process.

 

As they got their drinks, Danny clinked his against Steve's, & said, "Here is to 2 years of friendship, & many many more to come", Steve clinked his glass against his partner's, mirroring the gesture. "Hear, Hear", The Former Seal said, & they took a sip from their glasses. They had so much fun, that they decided that once a week, they should do that more often, They relaxed, & let the atmosphere wash over them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
